This invention is directed to a basketball game which allows two players to compete against each other or a single player to effectively compete against himself.
An object of this invention is a basketball game having two hoops and a visual indicator which displays the difference in the number of baskets made through each hoop at a given instance during a game.
Another object of this invention is a basketball game having two hoops, a visual indicator showing the difference in the number of baskets made through each hoop during a game and which also provides an audible signal indicating each time a basket is made through a hoop and an audible signal when a player wins the game.
Another object of this invention is a basketball game having two hoops in which the difficulty of playing the game may be varied by reducing the time interval in which a basket may be scored.
Another object of this invention is a basketball game having two hoops which is adapted to be played indoors and which is easily mounted on an interior structure, such as a door.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.